Voldy sur le divan
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Imaginez Harry qui oblige Voldemort à faire une scéance chez le psy. Lequel des deux: du psy ou de Tom, va sortir plus givré qu'en arrivant? A vous de lire pour en savoir plus.


Os écrit par la **fée**. C'est un titre peu original mais sans ambiguïté. Pas forcément drôle, mais ça peut faire réfléchir. PH plutôt acide. Ça date d'avant la sortie du T7, ce qui peut expliquer certaines répliques.

* * *

**Voldy sur le divan**

-Entrez, entrez, Dr Médart (1).

-Bonjour Mr Potter, où est le patient ?

-Dans la pièce d'à côté , mais je dois vous prévenir, il risque d'être un client un peu particulier…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tom Elvis Jedusor…plus connu comme Lord Voldemort.

-Mais…je suis un Moldu !Il va me…

-Ne craignez rien, je suis parvenu à lui retirer temporairement ses pouvoirs…ça ne va pas durer mais je pense que vous disposez d'assez de temps.

-Un traitement psychanalyste peut durer très longtemps.

-Appelez-moi si vous vous avez un problème, je suis à côté, je joue aux cartes avec mon ami Ron…

-Très bien…ça me rassure

-Je suppose que vous n'ignorez rien de notre monde ?

-Non, j'ai lu toutes vos aventures et ai vu tous les films…au fait, Gary Oldman aurait mieux fait de se brosser les dents pour...

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour cet acteur…

-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en sais un rayon sur l'univers "HP", j'ai même quelques théories sur qui va mourir et qui va sortir avec qui…après tout, l'analyse fait partie de mon métier …

-Ne dites rien, les fans aiment à chercher par eux-mêmes, ne leur gâchez pas le plaisir…

-Très bien, je vais voir le patient.

Le médecin entre dans la pièce et en ressort aussitôt.

-Euh…Pourriez-vous m'aider ? Il me canarde avec tout ce qu'il a à portée de main…

-Volontiers…

D'un coup de baguette, Harry ligote Voldemort sur le canapé. Médart prend place dans un fauteuil, Harry les laisse et la séance peut commencer.

-Je vous écoute, quel est votre problème ?

-…

-Quelle éloquence !

-N'ai pas d'problème !C'est vous qui en avez un : vous êtes un Moldu !

-Et c'est mal ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime pas les "Mous-du-bulbe"!

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison ?

Médart commence à griffonner sur son carnet avec un air calme et professionnel qui agace Voldemort encore plus.

-Vous devriez le savoir :parce que vous êtes nuls !

-Vous rejetez l'hypothèse qu'il puisse y avoir un Moldu qui serait quelqu'un de bien ?

-Ben…on m'a parlé d'un certain Hitler avec qui les Sang-de-Bourbe me comparent…ils le connaissent par leur origine moldue…il paraît que c'était un homme avec un grand idéal…peut-être qu'il aurait été redoutable en sorcier !

-Je préfère ne pas essayer de me l'imaginer…Il qualifiait les Juifs de … "sang impur", tiens tiens, ça me dit quelque chose…

-Il paraît que néanmoins, nous ayons beaucoup en commun…

-Mégalomanie, tempérament sanguinaire, tendance à hiérarchiser les humains sur base de critères scientifiquement prouvés incorrects, démagogie, apparence sinistre, obligeant ses partisans à porter le même accoutrement avec un symbole lugubre sur le bras gauche…Je me demande si le prince Harry voudra un jour se déguiser en Mangemort…

-Harry, c'est un prénom débile !

-Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais Mme Rowling aime bien…

-Celle-là, j'aimerais lui faire payer d'avoir pondu un héros aussi crétin !

-Calmez-vous…revenons à nos moutons !

-Des moutons…les Mangemorts ?

-Non, votre problème, votre haine des Moldus !

-Ce n'est pas un problème !

-Allez !

-Il y a un Moldu qui m'a énormément déçu…

-Qui ?

-Ça vous regarde pas, occupez-vous de vos fesses !

-Mes fesses vont très bien !Si vous refusez de coopérer,je ne pourrai pas vous aider !

-Mais t'as pas compris !Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

-Oh, vous me tutoyez à présent ? Dois-je en déduire que j'ai baissé dans votre estime ?

-Pour ça, faudrait admettre que tu y étais préalablement au-dessus de zéro !Et puis, c'est toi qui as besoin de mon aide…

-Et dans quel pétrin suis-je donc pour avoir besoin de vous ? Si vous parlez de mes honoraires, Mr Potter m'a…

-Mais non, c'est pas ça, espèce de cloporte abruti !Je parle du fait que tu es un Moldu !C'est un état misérable, si j'étais toi, j'en mourrais de moi-même à cause de la honte qui me serait insupportable !Mais comme tu es con, va falloir que je t'y aide !Reconnais que je suis charitable de te rendre ce service !C'est un sacré poids que je te retire…

-Me tuer pour mon propre bien…vous me rappelez ce personnage de _Hygiène de l'assassin_, un roman d'Amélie Nothomb, qui voulait tuer cette journaliste en prétendant la soulager de la honte d'être une femme…

-J'aime pas les femmes non plus !

-Même pas Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Nan !

-Hummm…c'est vrai, vous n'aimez personne…peut-être est-ce parce que vous ne vous aimez pas vous-même ?

-C'est quoi cette connerie ?

-Rien…je formulais une hypothèse, cela fait partie de mon métier…vous ne pouvez pas me le reprocher !

-Si !Tu as un carnet, sers-t-en au lieu de me bassiner avec tes aberrations oralement, et compte pas sur moi pour te dénicher une plume à papote !

-Je voudrais quand même vous poser une question sur votre rapport aux femmes…

-Mais puisque j'aime personne !L'amour m'est étranger, c'est un signe de faiblesse !

-Mais n'avez-vous jamais…euh désiré quelqu'un ?

-Et voilà qu'il se met à me parler de ma sexualité ,ce Moldu pervers ! Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je saute sur Bellatrix ou Alecto pour passer mes pulsions ?

Et avec des hommes ? Lucius, Queudv…

-QUOI ?QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ?

-Euh…rien du tout!

-Il y a aussi une femme qui m'a déçu…

-'ai compris:c'est votre mère !Et le Moldu qui a votre disgrâce (plus que les autres), c'est votre père !

-Ah ,merde, comment t'as fait pour piger ? Quand j'ai crié, ton neurone unique s'est réanimé sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ?  
Ouais, c'est vrai, ce fut une grande déception quand j'ai découvert qui étaient réellement mes parents. Bien que je sois fier d'appartenir à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, je déplore beaucoup le fait que ma mère soit morte comme une malpropre, sans se débattre, c'est indigne de son rang !Quant à mon père…non seulement, ce n'est pas un sorcier comme je le pensais, mais en plus, il nous a abandonnés tous les deux !

-Ils faut les comprendre, c'est un sale tour que votre mère a joué à votre père !D'accord, c'était très lâche de sa part d'abandonner une femme enceinte, mais fuir ses responsabilités n'est pas une caractéristique typique des Moldus…

-M'en fout !

-Et votre mère, elle était très malheureuse, ce qui explique ses actes, et après son échec avec le phyltre d'amour, elle a perdu définitivement confiance en la magie…

-Malheureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la rendre malheureuse ? Elle était la descendante directe de Serpentard, que lui aurait-il fallu de plus pour son bonheur ?

-Non, elle n'était pas heureuse !La façon dont son père et son frère la traitaient était déplorable, descendants de Serpentard ou pas, cette famille n'avait plus aucun prestige, sans oublier le problème de la consanguinité qui commençait à avoir des effets…

-Consanguinité ?C'est quoi ce jargon de psy ?

-Ce n'est pas du jargon de psy. La consanguinité est ce qui arrive quand on se reproduit entre membres de la même famille pour garder son précieux sang soi-disant pur !

-Et qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

-Des anomalies génétiques…des handicaps physiques et/ou mentaux. Vous avez bien vu votre oncle Morfin le jour où vous avez tué votre père…votre mère était dans le même état (en moins crasseux tout de même)

-Comment oses-tu salir ma mère, sale Moldu ?

-C'est vous qui avez commencé en disant qu'elle était indigne de son rang !

-Mais c'est Serpentard lui-même qui tu insultes !

-Pas du tout, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était handicapé. J'ajouterai que vous pouvez remercier votre Moldu de père car c'est grâce à lui que vous ne souffrez d'aucun effet consanguin !

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Votre permission ou non m'indiffère…

-Mais je vais te tuer! Saloperie de…

-Essayez…mais vous n'avez plus de pouvoirs et vous êtes attaché, n'oubliez pas…

Voldemort se met à jurer durant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il reprend:

-Tu sais, ton truc de consanguinité, je vais régler ça…il reste assez de familles au sang pur pour se mélanger harmonieusement…et puis nous prospérerons et nous deviendront plus nombreux…plus de soucis de mariage consanguin…mais il va nous falloir de la place !

-Retour à Hitler! Je suppose que vous avez dans l'idée de créer un "espace vital ",sans Moldu et sans "Sang-de-Bourbe "…

-Oui.

-Où vous cultiverez tous vos petits sang-pur, en sélectionnant les géniteurs parfaits ?

-Mais comment t'as deviné, tu es traversé par les ondes d'intelligence que j'émets ou quoi ?

-Et pour que tout le monde vous suive, vous les endoctrinez depuis tous petits, avec des mouvements de jeunesse voldemortiens…enfin…il me semble que la maison Serpentard sert déjà un peu à cela, non ?

-Effectivement, elle joue ce rôle, c'est d'ailleurs la seule des quatre maisons qui sert à quelque chose…

-Ça je l'avais remarqué : les élèves y développent leur esprit raciste…

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu "endoctriner"? Ce n'est que la vérité, ce que ces enfants apprennent, dans la continuité de ce que leurs parents leur inculquent…

-Vous rigolez ? Ces idées leur sont imposées et ils n'ont même pas la capacité de réfléchir à leur bien-fondé !Par contre, je suis d'accord en ce qui concerne le renforcement de l'éducation des parents : on leur fourrent ces horribles choses dans le crâne dès le plus jeune âge !On leur en sert dans leur biberons, de cette stupide "théorie du sang pur" !

-Stupide ?

-Oui, stupide !Il suffit d'un seul enfant de Moldus plus fort qu'un sang pur pour démontrer à quel point elle ne tient pas la route !Un seul contre-exemple est nécessaire pour prouver son inexactitude ! C'est bien joli d'énoncer que les sang pur sont plus doués que les autres, mais c'est comme le communisme, ça ne marche qu'en théorie !La pratique est la preuve du contraire!

-Un exemple du contraire ? Vous en avez un ? Moi, je n'en ai pas ! Ça se saurait si certains Sang-de-Bourbe étaient plus forts que nous !

-Il doit y avoir eu des milliers de cas au long de l'histoire…

-Jamais entendu parler !

-A chaque fois, l'affaire a du être étouffée ,les familles de souche voulant préserver leur prestige…Un peu comme les religieuses qui tuent leur bébé pour cacher qu'elles ont fauté.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve de cela, ce ne sont que des suppositions !

-Des suppositions assez sensées pour entraîner une enquête sur les gens de notre époque !  
D'ailleurs, un exemple plus concret :je suis sûr qu'Hermione Granger, qui est fille de Moldus, est entièrement capable de réduire le fils de Lucius Malfoy à un état où il lui faudrait prendre son jus de citrouille par intra-veineuse !

-Draco Malfoy ? Le gamin qui n'a pas réussi à éliminer un vieillard ? Le digne fils de son père ! Décevant comme Mangemort !Severus a du s'en charger…Mais il devrait quand même être en mesure de débarrasser la terre d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe…

-Ce n'est pas sûr !Et puis n'en voulez pas à ce malheureux garçon de ne pas avoir voulu devenir un assassin !

-Pffff ! Tuer, au début,c'est marrant…après en s'en lasse !

-En plus, on lui avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça !

-A qui ?Au jeune Malfoy ? Qui lui a fait du mal ? Et comment ? De toutes façons, je parie que ça lui a forgé le caractère !

-Quand je voulais parlais de jeunesse endoctrinée, le jeune Draco est une illustration parfaite de ce que je vous ai expliqué :depuis tout petit, on lui répète qu'il vaut mieux que les autres parce qu'il est un sorcier de souche !Les enfants ont tendance à croire tout ce que leurs parents racontent ,à cet âge-là, ils les considèrent comme des dieux possédant la science infuse, tout ce qu'ils disent apparaît comme indéniable…mais certains adultes sont de vrais pervers et abusent de la crédulité des enfants en leur racontant des choses qui leur pourrissent leur jeunesse ! A l'adolescence, on est supposés tout remettre en question, ce qui est important pour l'évolution individuelle, mais quand le mal est si profondément enraciné, on ne peut quasiment plus s'en défaire…Draco l'ignore, mais ce qu'il prend pour son opinion est en fait celle de ses parents…qui sont eux-mêmes des produits de ce que leurs parents ont fait d'eux…ils ont perdu la capacité de raisonner par eux-mêmes !

-Oui, mais, si ce qu'on leur apprend est la vérité, qu'importe que l'idée soit proposée ou imposée si elle est bonne ?

-Aucune idée imposée est bonne, et puis ce n'est pas la vérité !

-Mais si !

-Mais non ! Votre Draco Malfoy, figurez-vous qu'il est conscient de son infériorité à Miss Granger: elle obtient de meilleurs résultats que lui, lors de leur troisième année à Poudlard, quand elle l'a giflé et menacé de sa baguette il n'a même pas songé à se défendre et pensait déjà à réclamer l'aide de son père, en sixième,il lui a chipé l'idée de sortilège de protéiforme pour communiquer avec Mme Rosmerta, preuve qu'il sait qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé lui-même…enfin, bref, il le sait, mais par orgueil, il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer !

-Mourir ? Mais quelle idée stupide ! Quelle faiblesse que de mourir !

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse mais une étape de la vie !

-Ridicule ! C'est la déchéance ! Mourir prouve que nous sommes mortels !

-Sans blague ? Il n'y aucune honte à être mortel !

-Bien sûr que si !C'est une des plus grandes hontes qu'il existe !

-La vérité est que vous avez peur de la mort…

-Mais…euh…non !Je n'ai peur de rien ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, tout de même !

-Vous venez de l'avouer à l'instant : être mortel est pour vous honteux, un être qui cherche à devenir immortel à forcément peur de mourir, bien sûr, tout le monde à un peu peur de ça, mais chez vous, c'est pathologique, alors que la majorité des humains n'en fait pas tout en plat!

-C'est ce qu'on appelle être fataliste ! La majorité des humains, mon bon monsieur, ce n'est que la masse, des créatures inférieures !Moi, j'émerge de cette masse !Je suis un être tout-puissant et je suis au-dessus de tout !Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville !Je suis le sorcier le plus doué de tous les temps !Je…

-Si nous parlions sérieusement à présent ?

-…

-J'ai bien compris quel était votre problème : vous êtes un humain comme les autres qui a juste la chance d'avoir beaucoup de talent, mais malgré tout, ça ne vous rend pas exceptionnel…

-Si !

-...mais vous, vous voulez être exceptionnel, et pour ne pas être frustré par la constatation que vous êtes banal…

-Ferme ta gueule de psy !

-…vous vous mentez à vous-même, en construisant une légende autour de vous, à laquelle vous vous forcez de croire…

-Même pas vrai !

-…et à laquelle les autres croient grâce à vos talents, ils ont peur de votre nom, ce qui, comme le disait feu-Dumbledore, ne fait qu'accroître la peur qu'ils ont en vous, ce qui signifie que vous êtes moins terrifiant que vous voulez le faire croire…

-Mais tu vas la fermer avec ton raisonnement à deux balles ?

-…l'idée de devenir immortel sert à la fois à renforcer cette légende et à vous faire oublier que vous pouvez mourir comme tout le monde …vous faire oublier que vous êtes comme les autres…

-TAAAAGUEEEEEEEUUUUUULLLLLEEE EEE !

-Et d'ailleurs, les Horcruxes, ce n'est pas une si bonne solution…puisque ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez inventée, c'est que c'est quelqu'un d'autre…qui n'a pas réussi puisqu'il n'est pas là pour témoigner…et puis, au fur et à mesure que vous fragmentez votre âme ,vous êtes de plus en plus moche…

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, sale Moldu !

-Eh bien, j'ai assez de notes pour rédiger un rapport pour Mr Potter, peut-être que ça le fera rire…

-Quand j'aurai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, je te tuerai !

-Au revoir, Mr Voldemort, ou devrai-je dire…Tom !

Le psy s'en va et Voldemort recommence à jurer.

* * *

(1) hommage à la BD _Les psy_, je suis une grande bédéphile


End file.
